


Burning Bridges

by BeStillMyBeatingHeart



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad Ex-Boyfriends, Cussing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Foul Language, Love, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Violence, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMyBeatingHeart/pseuds/BeStillMyBeatingHeart
Summary: The moment the police cars rounded the corner, Emlyn began packing. She took a satchel and just a few boxes, called a Taxi, and left.Never looked back.She found where the bastard left her dog, drained the bank account, and booked the first flight to clear across the country.Emlyn promised herself at every waking moment that she will never, ever be associated with bad guys again. If... When... No, IF, she returns to dating, maybe she'll go after a teacher. Maybe a kindergarten teacher! Someone gentle. Someone kind. Someone who doesn't have the potential her ex did.Then again, her plans never really worked out before.





	1. Chapter 1

   Emlyn heaves the last box from the trunk of her Uber. She thanks her already sore back for the bare minimum of items she packed - not that she really owned anything. Not really, anyway.

   She opens the back door, clips the leash on her 3 year old Rottweiler, and gently encourages to leap out. She draws out cash and hands an uncounted wad his way, confident that it’s more than enough compensation.

   With that transaction done, Emlyn stares at the rundown joint she had no choice to move into. Romeo sits on his haunches beside her and offers a friendly, wiggly nub that she can’t resist but to scratch the top of his head.

   “Anywhere is better than there,” Emlyn breathes and hefts the lightest box against her hip before walking through the doors.

 

   Eddie hates mornings.

   He hates mornings even more when someone noisy is outside his doorway.

**Eddie.**

   He groans at the familiar voice inside his head. “Yeah, yeah. I know. I know.”   

   Eddie tries to be patient. He tries to be understanding. But, god dammit, people need to learn to be a little more considerate for their vigilante-monster-human-hero-person… thing.

   Eddie rubs his calloused hands down his face, scrubbing at his itchy, sleepy eyes. He hauls himself to his feet and storms towards the door, fully prepared to really scare that pathetic rocker wannabe kid to death, no matter the cost.

   Venom boils at his back, feeding off his ire, but abruptly retreats an action Eddie misses. He realizes a little too late when he swings open his apartment door with a loud bang and meets the startled eyes of a young woman promptly followed by the heel of her hand smacking right under his jaw.

   Venom, Eddie rages inwardly as darkness tints his vision, you fucking prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi. 
> 
> I recently had a revelation that I need to start having fun while writing again. Not to feel like a chore, or a job, or something negative, but associate it positively. I'm taking a break from my novel to do something else. Take a different direction. And write for fun. 
> 
> I don't care if there's any mispellings or mistakes. I just need to write again. So, if you want to hang out with me in my journey for having some fun, thank you! You're awesome :) If you don't feel it's your cup of tea, that's okay, too. I appreciate you checking it out. 
> 
> I don't know how long this will last... I hope I can finish it. I just need a release and I used to have so much fun as a teen writing fanfic, so I'm trying it again.


	2. Chapter 2

   When Eddie’s vision returns, he’s face to face with a young woman with wide, panic stricken brown eyes. Her hand gently waves beside his cheek, sending small gusts of wind that helps alleviate the sweat percolating at his neck. His jaw is sore and he tastes blood - his blood, thankfully.

   “Oh, thank God you woke up.” The woman breathes and her entire body deflates in relief. He brings a hand to his face and rubs the aching area, noting that his parasitic partner is doing nothing to help alleviate it.

   There’s a large dog barking behind the door at her back and she casts glances over her shoulder while half whispering, half shouting, _no, stop it! Enough! Sh!_

   Eddie takes her distraction to gather a quick survey of his surroundings. Three boxes splayed near the edge of the staircase, their contents littered on every step, and a majority of the items resting around them.

   He must’ve caught her right as she rounded the banister and caught a box on it which was the sound he heard. The rest of the debris…

   “I’m so, so, _so_ sorry,” The woman says breaking his train of thought. “My arm knocked into the banister and when that box toppled, and the door slammed open, I just… Reacted.”

   Eddie raises a hand to stop her and gives a tilted smile. “Nah, my bad. Nice palm thrust, though and your reaction time is on point. Been a long time since I’ve been knocked out.”

   She flushes and he finds that expression oddly satisfying. She pushes loose strands of wavy hair behind her ear and gives an embarrassed shrug. “You weren’t knocked out long…”

   “I was knocked out long enough for a young woman to get away.” Eddie reaffirms. He emphasizes on this part because he really knows how shitty the world is. He’s seen it, experienced it, and written about it. The difference between him and victims is that he’s always purposely put himself in the situation of danger - they do not.

   Which is exactly the reason why he became a reporter: to be their voice, become their protector, and expose evil for what they really are. And he recognizes those doe-like eyes staring into his in the words of every article he’s ever written - their faces haunt his words and he is still learning to forgive himself.

 **You are not to blame, Eddie.** Venom reassures, extinguishing the memories before they begin.

   He’s thankful for their connection sometimes. Venom does not see things so sporadically as he. Things are black and white to him. Good or bad. Yes or no. No double meanings. No ulterior motives. Just what is.

   It’s refreshing compared to human company. Venom keeps Eddie grounded and he prevents the symbiote from being everyone else’s pain in the ass. Win-win.

   The woman waves her hand in front of his face and Eddie suddenly realizes she said something. “Sorry,” he grumbles and rubs at the back of his neck. “Tired.”

   “Don’t go to sleep!” She blurts and begins to stand in panic.

   “Nah, not from you.” Eddie stands with her and holds his hand up to stop her. “I was tired way before meeting you. “His attempt at humor is meant with a shy laugh and he glances at her debris littering the stairway. “Here, let me help you.”

 

   Emlyn could not believe this.

   She knocked out Eddie freaking Brock.

   When she got a good look at his unconscious face, her heart froze. They’ve met before. Her ex wasn’t the most savory man to be around and his family was just as unpleasant. She _vividly_ pictures that memory: the interview, the not-so-subtle threats, the bruises left on her skin from the tight grip of her companion, and the way Eddie’s eyes stayed focused on the snake of a man across the table.

   If it weren’t for Eddie Brock’s snooping and bringing attention to the kind of “business” her ex did, she may not even have made it here ever.

   Now, here he is, helping her collect her fallen belongings like some sort of boy scout. Just what is this world coming to?

   “Hey,” the object of her mind calls from downstairs so she leans over the railing to face him. Eddie heaves a twenty-five pound bag of dogfood over his head like it’s nothing. “This yours, too?”

   Emlyn nods vacantly and somehow manages to voice something that sounds like an affirmation while he throws the back over his shoulder and lifts the two, now full carboard boxes. He adjusts everything accordingly and Emlyn starts to head down the stairs to help but, Eddie kindly refuses her gestures.

   With everything at her door and Romeo’s grumbling from the inside, Emlyn smiles appreciatively for his help.

   “Thank you so much,” Emlyn dismisses Eddie’s wave of a hand with a shake of her head. “No, really. Thanks. Listen, I already know that I really owe you, but, please, _please_ don’t tell our landlord about Romeo. I know I signed the lease agreeing to no pets, but I really need him.”

   “Yeah, sure.” The words are out of Eddie’s mouth just as she finished her sentence. She could almost sail in joy.

   “Thank you! I’ll make it up to you! Maybe I can treat you to lunch or something?”

   Eddie smiles and nods thoughtfully. “Yeah. We can do lunch. I’m Eddie, by the way.”

   “I’m Emlyn.”

   They shake hands and exchange smiles, a gesture so refreshing, Emlyn hopes that she can make that kind of expression more often.  


 

   After bidding Emlyn good morning - or night, as she pointed out - Eddie returns to his room. The minute the door closes, he scrubs roughly at his face and leans against its hard surface.

**Eddie.**

   “Not now, V,” Eddie grumbles and moves to start his coffee machine.

**We should not go out tonight. We need to sleep. To recuperate. I can only heal so many things.**

   “I was sleeping before all that happened. Which, by the way, dick move not even warning me about her laying me flat!”

**You said to only hurt bad humans. She is not bad just scared.**

   “You picked up on that, too, huh,” Eddie breathes and leans against the counter now, absently rubbing at his stiff neck.

   After a thoughtful silence, the coffee machine beeps. Eddie goes through the motions of filling a mug and heading to his computer when Venom suddenly speaks up again.

**We will protect her.**


	3. 3

It’s been over a week since they first met and Emlyn hasn’t seen Eddie since. His hours, she’s discovered, vary every night and she’s hardly sure he ever sleeps. She’s tried waiting around the lobby to “casually” run into him and even walking Romeo later in the evening to see him at night. 

   But this…

   This is definitely  _ not  _ how Emlyn wanted to meet up with Eddie again. 

   Standing around outside, at night, in her ripped, torn and overly worn tank top, black silky shorts, and fuzzy slippers with Romeo taking an atomic piss in the nearby bushes. The eye-contact is humiliating, but Romeo stopping his stream to lunge at Eddie is freaking  _ horrifying _ .

   Emlyn’s quick to react and latches onto the handle of Romeo’s harness just as Eddie deftly moves away from Romeo’s sight. She gets Romeo down and manages him to sit before turning apologetically at Eddie. 

   “I’m so sorry!” She pleads while Romeo grumbles behind her. 

   Eddie gives a tilted smile and rubs at his neck. “Feels like every time we meet, you’re apologizing.”

   “I’m-” Emlyn starts but Eddie gives her a look that clicks her jaw shut. 

   There’s an awkward pause as Eddie shifts and Emlyn tries to tuck her arms across her abdomen while also maintaining control of Romeo. He’s peeking around her legs and grumbling Eddie’s way, but otherwise being a good boy. She’ll have to reward him later. 

   “He doesn’t like men,” Emlyn admits and absently rubs at Romeo’s ear. “He protects me.” 

   Eddie nods thoughtfully and finds Emlyn’s gaze. “Then, I guess I’m just gonna’ have to get him to like me, huh?” Her heart gives a jolt and it must’ve transferred to her face because Eddie adds on, “Since we’re neighbors and all.” 

   Her heart calms and she breathes out a quiet sigh of relief. She can’t afford relationships right now - even with Eddie Brock whose run into more trouble than he knows what to do with. 

   “Why are you out so late?” He asks, but raises a hand to wave off his question. “Nevermind. How about: would you like me to wait out here?” 

   “No, no, that’s okay.” Emlyn laughs and glances down towards some of the more revealing holes her tank top would expose in the lobby light. “Romey always keeps me safe.”

 

   Eddie doesn’t even make it through the lobby door before Venom vehemently protests.

   “Use your words,” Eddie sighs as he rubs at a building headache.

**We need to protect her.**

   “She doesn’t need to be saved, V.” He hisses and starts up the stairs. 

**We promised to protect her.**

   “No. You decided that on all on your own. Besides, I don’t think she wants us around right now. We need to respect her space.” Eddie casts a cursory glance over his shoulder. “She’ll be fine. She has her dog and she’s smart enough to know not to stay out there too long. Why are you so worried about her anyway?”

   When Venom suddenly grows uncharacteristically silent, Eddie stops mid-step and narrows his eyes at really nothing in particular, but it affects his partner all the same who quietly replies.

**She is the first real human contact you have made in months.**

   “Not this again.” Eddie groans and slumps his shoulders. “I’m fine. We’re doing real good things out there by stopping scumbags and really helping people. Not to mention my freelance journalist work that keeps us stockpiled in ‘Tater Tots and PopTarts.” 

**I have learned that humans are social creatures. There, we are not so dissimilar. It will be good for you to have a friend.**

   “You’re my friend, V,” Eddie sighs, but straightens when the door opens and Emlyn walks through.

   “Oh!” She jumps when she notices him and Romeo grumbles again. “I didn’t even notice you...” 

**Use your words.**

   He doesn’t miss the condescending tone and rubs the tension from his eyebrows. 

   “Didn’t feel right leaving you out there…” Eddie manages and backtracks down the stairs, all while keeping safe distance from Romeo whose eyes never leave him. 

   It took a lot of coaxing to get Romeo back into the apartment, but with promises of lots of cookies, he finally relented. Emlyn now leans against her door and Eddie draws the keys to his.

   “I got a job,” Emlyn pipes up quietly and he smiles approvingly. 

   “Yeah? Where?” 

   “A little restaurant that’s a few blocks down called Qwick-Strokes.” When Eddie cracks a smile and huffs a laugh, Emlyn relaxes a little more. “The owner is Johnathan Qwick and his husband is Henry Strokes. Real nice couple. Henry said he’ll teach me a few things back in the kitchen since I mentioned that I really enjoy cooking.” 

   “Yeah? I’ll have to check that place out sometime, then. Is the food decent?” Eddie pockets his keys and finds himself mimicking her body language. 

   They make small talk for a little while longer until Eddie’s phone buzzes and Emlyn realizes that Romeo stopped harassing the door. He glances at the screen of his phone and the familiar string of numbers that identifies his latest tip before sending him to voicemail.

   Before he can pocket his cell, Emlyn reaches an arm out and steps toward him. Eddie looks at her and with the bright lobby light he suddenly realizes exactly why she was so hesitant before. 

   How long has she  _ owned  _ that tank top? He catches patches of bare skin through tiny holes and frayed edges. It hangs so awkwardly now, the straps stretched out and the neck dipping low enough to reveal her braless cleavage.

   What was she  _ thinking  _ going out this late in  _ that _ ?

**You’re staring.**

   Why is it every time Venom speaks, Eddie gets a headache? “Shut up,” he mutters and Emlyn pauses, staring up at him with those big, doe eyes. 

   “Pardon?” She asks and tilts her head unconsciously. 

   “Er, what’s up?” Eddie recovers

**Smooth.**

   “Oh, I wanted to ask before you put your phone away if I could put in my number. I just got my phone today and have it charging right now. So, you’ll be, like, my third contact!” 

   Eddie breathes out a laugh and easily deposits his cell into her hand. “Whose the first two?” He meant it to be breezy, joking even, but there’s a certain taste of jealousy poisoning his tongue that he’d like to ignore. 

   “Johnathan and Henry,” she replies absently as she copies a number written hastily on her arm into his phone. “Since their my bosses now.” 

   Emlyn holds it out to him and his fingers brush against the smooth skin of her hand as he retrieves it. He doesn’t miss the way she starts at his touch. 

   So, they bid an awkward farewell and Eddie waits until Emlyn shuts and locks her door before he enter his apartment for another long night.   
  
  


   The moment Emlyn steps through the threshold, she’s overwhelmed with a big wiggle butt greeting her and her phone ringing from the other side of the room. She tries to appease Romeo with half-hearted pets as she makes her way to the charger, but he seems to have other ideas. Indeed, as Emlyn springs across the floor, Romeo plays chase and literally nipping at her heels. 

   Amidst laughter, Emlyn appeases Romeo with scratches at his wrinkly, block head face while her free hand answers the restricted number without hesitation. 

   “Hello?” She breathes as Romeo pushes into her legs like an oversized cat. 

   “You okay, Emmy?” The familiar deep voice brings a sudden onslaught of hot tears to her eyes and she presses her knuckles to her lips to suppress a sob. 

   “Yes… Yeah, I’m, I’m okay… When are you coming?” Emlyn whispers through the tightness forming in her throat. 

   “Soon. Just wait a little longer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little slow, but I tried to make it humorous and interesting - getting together takes time. As much as I'd love to skip the getting-to-know-you thing, we gotta' have some backstory and little quirks. :P Thank you for reading!! <3 Leave a comment and tell me what you think and your theories on who the guy is calling Emlyn! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also: Romeo is loosely based off my own Rottweiler, Apollo. Apollo is very much attached to me and is so in tune to my emotions that I wanted to incorporate that in my story. He's not aggressive, but when he senses my anxiety flare, he gets increasingly defensive and actively protects me from everyone, but when I'm doing okay, he's a regular goofball who chases me around the house if I so much as rush to answer a phone :P


	4. Chapter 4

   Since acquiring Emlyn’s number, Eddie’s found himself texting her frequently. She’s friendly and easy to talk to, so he doesn’t mind small breaks between work to send her a quick message which also keeps Venom off his ass. Funny how the symbiote really wants him to make friends.  

   He’s tried delving into her reasoning for moving here and what she did beforehand, but she either cleverly evades the questions or opts for no response. The reporter in him can’t let it go and the more he sees of her, the more he needs to know. 

**Eddie. There’s someone outside Emlyn’s door.**

   “Stop being nosey.” Eddie groans while stretching, paying little mind to the black mass extending from his back to stare at his apartment door. 

   Venom whirls around and faces Eddie head on, staring with those milky white eyes that used to appear so expressionless, but now Eddie understands every quiet message they convey. 

   “Fine. We’ll listen in.” 

   Eddie hauls himself to his feet and trudges silently to his door, leaning against the frame and staring through the peephole at the tailored back of a slight man. He stands outside the threshold of Emlyn’s apartment and speaks in a quiet voice that requires Eddie to slow his breathing just to catch what this guy’s saying. 

   “You sure your neighbor won’t hear us?” the man asks cautiously.

   “I’m sure. He always leaves his light on when he’s home and it’s off right now.” Emlyn says and Eddie feels a mixture of guilt for listening in and suspicion for how much she’s been observing his habits. Besides, the bulb burned out, not that it matters to her… 

   “He’s a reporter, Emmy,” the man sighs and leans casually against the railing. “They’re parasites.” 

**Parasite!**

   Eddie shakes his head and calms his partner down since his outrage blocks out the communication. What could they possibly discuss that warrants prejudice of reporters? He feels a familiar itch that comes with the prospect of a good story. 

   “It’s fine. Eddie’s really nice.” He hears the fondness in her voice and another wave of guilt washes over him. “But if it really bothers you we can talk inside.” 

   “No. I -- y’know what? Yeah. Let’s go inside.” Eddie watches Emlyn stand aside permitting the man inside and he hears the deep rumble of Romeo. 

   “Still hates me, eh?” The man laughs bitterly and Eddie catches Emlyn’s gaze through the peephole that sends a jolt of brief anxiety through him. 

**Coincidence,** Venom reasons,  **she was unaware of us. Let’s go out there. He’s suspicious.**

   “No, no,” Eddie scolds and starts back to his laptop, “we are not snooping on her. We already have quite the backlog of corrupt officers that need a check on their moral compass and that lead for our mutant hunters we’ve been tracking the past year. And besides, it’s not like Romeo would just let us sneak right outside her door -- he’s pretty keen on your presence.”

**There is something strange about that man.**

   “I think it’s exactly because he’s a man you don’t like him.” Eddie stands at the back of his work chair and stares hard into the dark computer screen. Venom slides above his shoulder and stares at their reflections before speaking. 

**You are suspicious of them, too. Instincts are never wrong.**

   “Fuck,” Eddie breathes before pushing himself from the chair and straight for the door.    
  


 

   Emlyn closes the door after Gaelen all while maintaining her hold on Romeo’s collar. Her brother keeps his eyes averted to avoid sparking any more tension between him and the dog and Emlyn gently whispers “easy” to Romeo.

   “See,” Emlyn grins as Romeo only huffs and grumbles rather than snarl and lunge,“he likes you.” 

   “That’s not like, Emmy,” Gaelen sighs and quietly moves to the sofa draped in a blanket and flooded with pillows. “Why are you sleeping on the couch?” 

   “My bed hasn’t arrived, yet.” She encourages Romeo to walk past Gaelen and settles him into a pile of blankets that makes his bed. “And neither has Romeo’s! Poor baby… Has to sleep on the floor…” 

   “Seriously?” Gaelen pinches the bridge of his nose and drops a massively full backpack on her couch. He walks so quietly to the window and pulls the blinds shut - Emlyn’s always wondered how someone as tall as him can move around so stealthily. 

   “How’s mom and dad?” Emlyn asks before planting herself on one end of the worn, fabric sofa while Gaelen sits at her side.

   “They’re fine. Relieved that we’re out of that place safe -- well, for the most part.” 

   “What’s the plan?” It comes so naturally and she expects for that ease to transpond to Gaelen, but he looks towards Romeo instead. 

   “Never thought your dog would actually let me sit beside you like this. The shit he went through before he was given to you is… Fucking disgusting…” Gaelen holds the gaze of Romeo’s deep, chocolate eyes and turns away when the dog grumbles at him. “Glad to see there’s not too much scarring. At least not all that noticeable.” 

   “Gaelen,” she spits his name so firmly she’s reminded of all the times she’d scold him as children, “what’s the plan.”

   “The plan,” he sighs heavily and slumps into the sofa, “is for you to stay hidden while we launch a counter.” 

   “ _ What?”  _ Emly hisses and stands. She can’t decide whether to scream or grab him by the collar and give him the kind of beat down only an older sister could. “I will  _ not  _ stay here and hide like some child! I am a part of this family! This fight is also mine, no, this fight  _ is  _ mine!” 

   “If they get a hold of you, Em, then we’re fucked!” It’s rare for Gaelen to yell and judging by the way his voice rasps at the end, he hasn’t raised it in quite a while. “That guy was a bastard to you and God only knows what he’s done to you. You  _ know  _ what would happen to the family if you’re gone again.” 

   “Which is why I need to be there.” Somewhere she’s clenched her fists, digging cuts into her palms. “You haven’t the slightest idea what he did to me. The amount of  _ disrespect  _ he encouraged his buddies to throw at me. The times he’s tried to pass me around to anyone lookin’ for a reward and if it weren’t for the house whores he has standin’ around, I’d be so much worse!” 

   Her brother’s jaw clenches and his body turns rigid. He shuts his eyes and turns away from her a silent signal he doesn’t want to hear anymore. Emlyn reaches for his hand and breathes out her memories. “I promised I’d get them out… Those girls saved me more times than I can count… It’s the least I can do… So, I have to be there.” 

   After a moment of silence, Gaelen returns her grip and speaks, much softer. “I’ll talk with mom. See what she thinks about this. Just, don’t get your hopes up. Mom’s nerves are friend and she’s pretty paranoid right now -- she barely gave me permission to leave and see you.” 

   Emlyn nods and they both jump when Romeo launches himself at the door, scratching and barking at it. Gaelen immediately stands, reaches for a pistol in the back of his jeans, and storms toward the door with Emlyn at his heels. She grips Romeo’s collar, pulling him back, while Gaelen yanks the knob, pulling it open. 

   Eyes scan the vacant second story and Gaelen leans over the railing to inspect the lobby. Sighing, he moves back to stand in front of Emlyn’s doorway as she sends Romeo away and shuts the door behind her. They stare at one another as Gaelen holster his gun in the band of his pants.

   “Maybe Eddie came back,” Emlyn offers and Gaelen stares over his shoulder at her neighbor’s closed door. 

   “Perhaps,” he faces Emlyn again and checks the time on his watch, “I have to go anyway. Listen, we’re gonna’ keep doing things like we did in the manse with just one small difference.” Gaelen leans close to Emlyn and lowers his voice covertly. “I’ll call you: one ring still means I’m safe, but if it rings twice, you run. Understand? I left a bookbag in there for you with money, a disposable phone, and instructions from mom about where to go.”

   “What about you?” Emlyn’s brows pull together and Gaelen shrugs it off with a snort. 

   “Don’t worry about me. Just keep yourself safe and wait. If anything happens that you need to know, I’ll come here personally to tell you. For now, kick anyone’s ass who tries you."

   Emlyn laughs and Gaelen rests a hand on her shoulder before turning around. He levels a silent stare at Eddie’s door for a moment, then begins his descent down stairs. She rushes after him and grabs at the back of his shirt. 

   “Excuse me,” Emlyn patronizes, “where’s my ‘I love you’?” 

   “Nope.” Gaelen laughs and wrests himself from her grip.

   He makes it down in no time and just as his he opens the door from the lobby, Emlyn raises her voice and loudly shouts. “I love you, baby brother!” 

   And in typical Gaelen fashion, he doesn’t even so much as glance back, but gifts her from over his shoulder a middle finger as he walks out. She laughs and stares as the glass door shuts behind him and when his shadow disappears, so does all her light hearted laughter. 

   Emlyn turns and faces Eddie’s door. With some unforeseen reasoning, she steps in front of it and knocks, lightly at first, but soon a little harder until she hears the sound of a bolt unlocking. 

   Eddie pops his head out, face and hair wet, shirtless, and wearing a pair of pajama bottoms that hangs below his hips. Her eyes betray her and roam his body, noticing the water droplets running across his skin, the way his hair sticks to his face, and the slight flush from hot water. 

   “Hey,” Eddie fights a grin, “my eyes are up here.” 

   If “fuck” had an expression, Emlyn’s wearing it. Her entire face lights up in red and she averts her eyes to study the paint chips peeling from the nearby wall. Eddie chuckles and leans against the door and Emlyn really wishes he’d stop being so unintentionally sexy. 

   Or it could totally be intentional. 

   “My brother just left,” Emlyn’s proud that her voice didn’t crack from just how suddenly shy she is. “So, I was wondering, would you like to cash in that favor I owe you by going out and having lunch with me?” 

   Eddie rubs the back of his neck and finds it’s his turn to look at something else. “Can’t. I’m busy right now. Maybe another time.” 

   She tries to hide the disappointment with a smile and nods more eagerly than one should. “Sure. Another time. I’ll, uh, see ya around.” 

 

 

   Eddie watches Emlyn flee into her apartment and he sighs before closing the door. There’s a silence that’s not welcoming and he stares at the massive puddle left on the kitchen floor where he used the hose on the sink to douse himself in water and the clean (or was that from the dirty pile?) pajama pants to change. 

**Why did you lie? We are not busy.**

   “Shut up, V. You have lost all idea privileges for the day.” Eddie reaches for a discarded shirt nearby and uses it to mop up the mess he left in his frenzy. “If you didn’t suggest I get closer to the door, Romeo wouldn’t have flipped and what’s-his-face-” 

**Gaelen.**

   “Yeah, Gaelen, wouldn’t have flown out there like a fox in a chicken coop. And who the hell thinks ‘oh, spray yourself with hot water from the sink so no one thinks you’re eavesdropping’ as the first response to a knock on the door!” 

**The same person who actually does it.**

   “You’re grounded.” 

**Eddieee...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know my chapters vary in length and I have absolutely no excuse to give roflmao My writing style is basically "write-until-you've-said-enough-for-the-actions-of-this-chapter." I also wanted to introduce Gaelen and give a little more backstory on Emlyn and how she got herself into this mix. To be perfectly honest, this is not how I had planned this story in the beginning. It just happened, haha. 
> 
> I want to create a posting schedule, but every time I do that, life sky kicks me in the face and gives me something awful to deal with. 
> 
> Also, I really enjoy your comments and thoughts! It really is motivating! <3 Stay tuned!!


	5. Chapter 5

   Emlyn wipes down a spare table absently now that the lunch rush has died down. Her mind wanders to why exactly Eddie’s been avoiding her. No more texts. No casual encounters in the apartment lobby. No playful banter. 

   The rational part of her brain informs her that she’s just as capable in knocking on his door and demanding answers. She’s a grown woman - act like it! But there’s still a small part of her that begs “but what if he gets mad?” And it’s that voice that stills her hand. 

   God. When did she become so weak… 

   Emlyn sighs and stops her hand. She lowers to her and smells the faintest whiff of Pinesol from the cleaner that her boss, Johnathan, insists they use. She can practically hear Henry earlier proudly yelling out the cleaner’s catch phrase. 

   The lemony scent seems to serve as a reminder for her that, no, she’s not weak. She was dealt a shitty hand and handled it as well as anyone. No, she did it better. Things are going to take time, she reasons, and though she’s uncertain how much she actually has, she’s gonna take all she can to heal and become a much stronger woman than ever. 

   “Hey, Em!” Her co-worker, Richard, yells from a place nearby and she actual winces. “Listen, I gotta’ go meet up with this girl later for movies. Think you’ll close for me?” 

   Emlyn whips around and jabs a finger in his direction. “Don’t call me ‘Em’ like we’re friends or something. But I’ll take your hours as long as I get your break, too.” 

   “Seriously?” Richard sighs and rolls his eyes. “But that’ll give you a double break!”

   “Which I think I deserve considering that I opened today as well.” Emlyn growls as she tosses the rag into her nearby bucket. “Cassie asked me late last night to open for her since she’s running on fumes from midterms.” 

   “Sheesh… You’re crazy.” Richard groans but finally acquices to her demands. “Fine, fine. Take my break. Thanks a bunch, m’lady!” 

   “You seriously did not just say that.” Emlyn deadpans and Richard fakes a fedora tip that makes everything ten times more cringey. 

   While he rounds back to his awaiting table of three, Emlyn gathers her cleaning supplies and heads to the back, only for Johnathan to call for her from the cash register. She leans against the nearby counter, props the bucket against her hip, and looks his way. 

   Johnathan fixes his sandy dreadlocks into a high, messy semblance of a pony tail and bores his dark brown eyes into her face. With a gaze like his that seemingly stares into her soul, Emlyn looks away and shifts under the pressure. 

   “Ms. Emlyn, I like your enthusiasm for mine and my husband’s little dream here, but I’d like to see you a little less. These outrageous hours you’re punching has me worried and we really don’t like having our girls close for, what should be, obvious reasons.”    

   Emlyn smiles at Johnathan. She can’t help it. If Lavendar had a voice, she’s pretty sure it’d sound just like his. Combine that with his lion disposition and it’s no wonder people fawn over him. 

   “So, I’m going to have a talk with Mr. Richard and--”

   “Babe!” A cheerful voice calls from the kitchen and Johnathan whips his head up in response bearing his dark eyes into the bright blue orbs his husband’s, Henry. “Hey, Em,” Henry pats her shoulder before pulling his sleeves up to his elbows revealing his heavily tattooed arms. 

   Emlyn returns his greeting with a smile of her own and takes a step back to escape Johnathan’s prying. He shoots her a look that stops her in her tracks, but Henry breezily intervenes as he plops his torso onto the counter. 

   “So, I just got off the phone with your mom and no matter what I said or promised, she still refuses to give me the secret to her fried chicken! I’ve tried everything to replicate it, babe, and nothing I do comes even remotely close to those delicious golden breasts your mother makes.” 

   Johnathan sighs and shakes his head. “Don’t  _ ever  _ use that description again…” 

   “That’d actually make the best description for our menu,” Henry laughs before returning to his lamenting. “But, seriously, do I need to beg because I’m totally not above that. I’ll grovel at her feet if I have to.” 

   As Johnathan focuses entirely on his husband, Emlyn senses that this is the best time as any and quickly retreats to the back, their conversation lingering behind her. The moment she sets her supplies down, the back door flies open and a very disheveled Cassie flies in. She hastily tosses her bag into the desk drawer and throws her arms around Emlyn. 

   “Thank you so, so, so much for opening for me today! I’m so sorry for asking last minute like that! I so promise I’ll take any of your shifts in the future!” Cassie holds up her pinky to Emlyn who awkwardly grips it with hers. 

   “How’d midterms go?” Propriety prompts Emlyn to ask and as Cassie responds, she begins looking for something to help her escape. 

   “Well, my Quantum Physics exam was easy peasy. I was so worked up for nothing, but my Philosophy and Modern Physics sucked! Like, it was primarily focused on Einstein’s Theory of General Relativity and the test was written so, of course, my professor wanted us to elaborate on our answers and I suck at elaborating. Oh! Get this! One of the questions -”

   Emlyn finds just the excuse when Henry calls out for someone to empty the kitchen garbage. “Hold up, Cassie, lemme’ go take care of the trash real quick!” 

   She all but flees from the back room and makes her way to the kitchen, paying a mindless glance at Richard wiping the rest of the tables while simultaneously greeting the few customers who enter after their lunch rush. 

   The moment she enters the kitchen, she breathes out a lofty sigh and begins tying up the overflowing bag of trash waiting for someone to acknowledge its presence. She struggles to heft the bag from the canister, but it refuses to relinquish its bounty until a pair of hands grip the can helping her get it out. 

   “There we go!” Henry offers Emlyn a cheerful smile, “Hey, I know my Care Bear was giving you quite the lecture back there, but just know that he’s worried about you. He’s got the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met, but that resting bitch face of his is just -- ugh.”  

   “No, no, I get it,” Emlyn nods and raises the trash off the ground as she starts towards the rear doors, “but I’m fine. Promise!” 

   Emlyn heads into the back alley where the dumpsters reside and unceremoniously tosses the disgusting trash into its opened hatch. She gags when the thump sends the worst odor of stale rot that she’s even smelt and turns away from it only for an unfamiliar voice to accost her from the nearby street. 

   “Hey, sexy! Nice legs! What time do they open?” 

   Emlyn shoots an annoyed glare at the punk guy elbowing his laughing buddy in the ribs. She straightens up and with a hand on her hip, uses her free one to shoot him a bird and retorts. 

   “How about you shut your mouth and go suck your buddy’s dick with it!” 

   Emlyn doesn’t even wait for a response and storms right back into the restaurant from whence she came, breezing past Henry and informing Johnathan that she’s now taking Richard’s break. There’s a loveseat couch in the back that has Emlyn’s name all over it and she’s ready for a well deserved nap.

 

   It’s dark now and with the last tables wiped and lights flicking off, Emlyn shoulders her satchel and leans against the counter in Johnathan’s office while Henry finishes stock in the kitchen. Johnathan stands in the back corner, vaguely flipping through timesheets while shouldering his cell and speaking.

   “Yeah, mama, hey, so, I heard that Henry called you today, yeah, see, he really wants your recipe and I know you always said you’d take it to your grave, but, please? Think you might be able to give it to him maybe like a Christmas present or somethin’, yeah, we always come by for Christmas, you know that. You’ll think about it? C’mon, mama,” there’s a certain silent exasperation that rasps his voice.

   Emlyn smiles at Johnathan’s quiet conversation and checks the clock on her phone. She really needs to head back now and let Romeo out, but the guys are taking a little longer than she’d like. She half steps toward Johnathan and mouths “I’m gonna’ head out.” 

   “Wait, hold up, mama,” Johnathan eyes Emlyn and reluctantly nods. “Sorry, Ms. Emlyn, please text me the moment you’re in your apartment. You said it’s a ten minute walk? I’ll give you twelve and if I don’t hear anything, I’ll call the police and start looking for you myself.” 

   After a quick thanks, Emlyn bolts through the unlocked front and makes her way down the street towards home. Her feet ache like high heaven and she’s not looking forward to possibly having to clean up a potty mess left by Romeo’s prolonged stay at home alone. She’s equal parts grateful and exasperated that she was given tomorrow off, but she just might feel differently in her pajamas. 

   A set of footsteps behind her promptly whirls her from her thoughts and Emlyn hones in on the sound. She eyes her surroundings and curses at the vacancy of these streets this time of night. 

   No worries, she reasons, they may just be innocently heading in the same direction as her. She’ll just do a quick jay-walk to the other side and take things from there. 

   Checking to ensure there’s no traffic, Emlyn jogs across the barely busy road and continues her trek to her apartment. She pays a cursory glance over her shoulder and finds two men crossing the same way as she.

   Well, fuck. 

   Clinging onto her satchel. Emlyn speeds up and pulls her phone from her pocket. Her eyes scope out alleys and passerbys, her mind frantically running through every possible scenario until a car speeds up and brakes right in front of her. 

   Emlyn leaps back as the car nearly grazes her side and that same punk from earlier that harassed her vaults out from the passenger door. He saunters her way with a grin that makes her stomach drop. 

   “I don’t like that mouth of yours, bitch. So, how ‘bout I put it to better use.” 

   The men tailing her stalk closer and a few more punks exit from all sides of the vehicle. Emlyn shifts away until her back presses against a business wall -- she eyes each punk and surroundings until she finds the corner of the store and stands in the mouth of an alleyway. 

   Her harasser from earlier jerks his chin her way and his lackeys move towards her with arrogant grins and sinister smirks. The one in front of her reaches to grab her shoulder, but Emlyn smacks it aside with her arm and sends her palm right up into his nose effectively breaking it. She then sends her foot directly into his kneecap, snapping it with a sickening crunch. 

   As he wails in pain and crumbles to the trash ridden ground, Emlyn whirls around and smacks her elbow into one of his stunned comrade’s jaw and as he stumbles aside, she grabs his arm and shoulder and throws him to the adjacent assailant, knocking him from his feet as well. 

   A pair of hands find purchase on her satchel, so Emlyn discards it and throws a well aimed punch into his solar plexus effectively winding him. Now that he’s bent over, heaving for air, she sends her knee into his face, knocking his head back and leaving a nasty mess of blood and broken teeth in her wake. 

   The rest of the thugs wisen up and surround her, no longer giving her the opportunity for one on one, and with numbers on their side, they manage to restrain Emlyn despite her wiggling and flailing. They force her back, back, back into the darkest reaches of the alley, and she starts to scream, but a bandana shoves into her mouth making her gag. 

   Her harasser from earlier lets out an impressed whistle as he steps over his fallen buddies before stopping in front of her restrained body now pressed against a filthy brick wall. He flips out a knife and starts a spiel on what he’s going to do to her, but she ignores his words, searching for weak spots, an opportunity, a miracle,  _ something.  _

   A huge, burly black mass lands directly behind the punk before her. It raises from the shadows in a light that’s either from her mind or there’s a full moon. Its long line of a mouth expands revealing glistening, pointed fangs, bunched together and a long tongue slithers out passed its chin. Drools drips from its gums and those white blobs she believes to be eyes glance her way. 

   This is not the saving grace she expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but shit's been really crazy. So, ready for this? First off, I messed up my neck something fierce and then I get a call that a good friend of mine was in a dirt bike accident and in the hospital. So, for a little over a week, I was running to their house taking care of their dog and doing some chores for them to help out. Then, on Sunday, I was pretty much bed ridden because my back was so messed up, I couldn't move without sobbing. We all thought I'd need to go to the hospital (that's another story - couple of years ago, I landed in the hospital due to back pain and it ended up being a tumor so my entire family freaked out) So, I've been working on this whenever I got a chance, but thanks to the help of a separate keyboard, I'm able to write while in a comfier position. 
> 
> So! Thank you for sticking with me! I also wanted to introduce some of the minor characters that are in here and, honestly, I'm really happy I did. I know not much Eddie/Emlyn action, but, hey, here's Venom!! Next chapter will have a little bit of Emlyn and Venom getting to know you experience! :P


	6. 6

   It’s unlike anything she’s ever witnessed -- and Emlyn’s seen a lot. She’s been desensitized to torture at a  _ young _ age and even privy to multiple lessons on how to endure it, but  _ this _ …  _ This _ is a massacre.

   The black creature shreds its victims with large, elongated fingers and blood paints the grungy walls. Knives don’t hurt it, bullets don’t hurt it, and it devours an organ before her very eyes. 

   Some of the guys scream and stare in terror and her earlier harasser shoves them as bait for his escape. But this creature isn’t stupid and seemed to anticipate it because tendrils fly from his scapula and impales that kid from behind, bringing him, kicking and screaming, right back into the fray.

   It deals with each thug in a different way, as if distributing justice based on their history of crimes. In fact, she notices it doesn’t even kill all of them; some slump with definite scars and bruises.  

   A reminder, maybe? Or a warning of the path they’ve started?

   A splatter of blood licks her cheek and she winces at the thick sensation. Her eyes lazily break from her vacant stare on the corpses and onto the scene of her assailant hoisted high into the air, weeping loudly for his life. He’s held by two tendrils speared through his pectoral muscles and staring literally into the jaws of death as the creature’s jaws widen unnaturally large; the bones cracking and snapping in accomodation.

   He begins blubbering incoherent sentences and grips the tendrils tightly in desperation as he’s slowly drawn forward into the creature’s saliva dripping mouth. It jaw muscle twitches around her assailant’s head and its eyes dart to Emlyn making her breath hitch. Without further hesitation, it leaps from her frozen view and her leaden form violently spasms at the audible  _ crunch  _ of her assailant’s body.

   Her ears ring violently, louder, even, when she retches. Her entire world spins and she finds purchase against the very wall she was pinned to earlier. She whirls away from the scene, on weak legs and vomit, and stumbles to the ground.

   A cold sweat drips from her hairline and dampens the back of her neck. She bites back another wave of nausea and her mind scrambles in questions, running,  _ and why?  _ Her body doesn’t feel like her own and she’s so slow.

   There’s a sudden  _ thump  _ at Emlyn’s side and she practically  _ feels  _ this creature’s massive presence before actually seeing it in her peripheral vision. She slumps against the wall, heels digging into the ground as she desperately scoots as far back as possible. 

**“Do not be afraid,”** it’s impressively deep voice sends a solid jolt through her body and she freezes with wide, doe eyes.  **“I am not here to eat you. I saved you.”**

   “You ate them,” Emlyn breathes and she’s surprised the act of talking came so quickly. 

**“Yes. But only some.”** That last bit feels like it was hastily added on. 

   Her voice pitches uncharacteristically high and her words are out of her mouth before fear can properly pause her. “And I should be, what, grateful?”

**“Yes.”**

   “Unbelievable. This, this whole thing is unbelievable. You, you’re,  _ you’re  _ unbelievable.” Emlyn lets out a harsh bark of laughter and shakes her head with teary eyes. “Actually,  _ I’m  _ unbelievable! Of course  **I** would have a mental breakdown! Of course, I, I, I…” 

   Terror overrides shock when the creature latches onto her shoulders and brings her face incredibly close to hers. She expects the sharp claws to tear into her skin, but it’s surprisingly gentle with its grip. Emlyn stares into those milky orbs with wide eyed horror and her entire body trembles. 

**“You are putting yourself into shock.”** Its voice takes a softer edge and that helps her think a little.  **“We will not hurt you, so please listen. Breathe.”**

   Sirens sound in the distance and the creature glances out the alleyway before reaching out, hooking its arms beneath Emlyn’s legs, and catching her back into a carry. She gasps at the sudden motion and stares rigidly at the sharp contours of its jawline. 

**“You will want to hold on. And, please, try not to scream.”**

   She screams. By, God, does she scream. 

   It shoots her an exasperated glare as it vaults off a railing using its incredible leg muscles. Emlyn involuntarily wraps her arms around its neck when the arm supporting her back abandons her to dig into a brick wall. She buries her face into its shoulder and nips her tongue when they’re thrust upwards. She scrunches her eyes shut as one single thought repeats through her mind:  _ I’m being kidnapped.  _

   They land on top of the building (well, she assumes that’s where they are because she’s too scared to open her eyes) with a  _ thud  _ before it starts running, clearing the span of the roof and lunging out towards the next. She tenses at the feeling of air violently whipping her cheeks and blowing her hair, then grunts at every harsh landing. 

   Emlyn’s stomach flutters as they shoot through the sky with nothing but reflexes and gravity as their guide. She’s stopped screaming; mostly because she’s unable to breathe properly. Her arms remain perpetually locked around its neck and she buries her face into its neck when it performs near death tricks. 

**“Hang on tightly.”** It murmurs at her ear and she shudders at the rumble. 

   Then gasps when both arms abandon her and she strengthens her hold on its neck. 

   Emlyn’s legs dangle between its torso and the glass windows as the creature ascends the tallest tower in the center of the city. The metal beams screech under the pressure of the creature’s claws as it all but gallops up the side, moving swiftly at the sound of her fearful whimpers.

   It doesn’t take long for them to reach the top and Emlyn’s feet gingerly touch the ground. Her legs tremble violently and her arms refuse to relinquish her hold, but the creature is surprisingly patient. It places a large hand at the small of her back as the other hovers over her waist. 

   With her body slowly steadying, the creature eases her backwards until she touches metal beams that make the base of what makes the aircraft warning light. Then, and only then, does it guide her arms from its neck and step away, giving her room to breathe and catch her bearings.

   Emlyn’s entire world pitches when she opens her eyes and really  _ sees  _ how high up she is. She grips one of the cold, steel poles for leverage, finding the temperature a good focus point to help ground herself. It takes a moment for the light headedness to fade and she eyes the creature warily. 

   “Wh, why did you bring me here?” Emlyn breathes, but finds that her voice doesn’t carry so well at this height. Thankfully, it heard her all the same. 

**“I worried what the police might do to you amidst that remnants of that extermination. You could have been wrongly imprisoned… Or worse.”** It takes a deep breath and turns to stare out towards the beautifully lit city.  **“This brings me comfort when I am overwhelmed.”**

   Emlyn’s racing thoughts completely derail at the sincerity and she simply stares at its profile. It eyes the emblazoned city for a moment before taking a natural step aside, giving her a chance to view it, too.

   Her breath hitches. And not because it’s beautiful. 

   Emlyn really hates heights and the way her stomach sloshes and the cold sweat dampening the back of her neck, she just  _ knows  _ she’s going to puke everywhere. Quickly, too quickly, she presses the cold beam against her forehead and focuses on breathing. Thankfully, the chilly surface calms the sea of nausea and she bites passed each wave. 

   She naturally tilts her head upward, so her cheek can get a piece of the appointed ice pack, and stares with rapt attention at the bright stars littering the navy sky. Her eyes focus on them and she pulls herself together enough to take a hesitant step from her sanctuary to stand a little closer to it.

   It regards her with interest as Emlyn extends an arm above, stretching as far as the appendage can reach, and stares at the stars through her fingers. Her fingers dance in the sky like they were the keys of a piano and a smile finally takes her lips. 

   “I’ve never been so close to them before,” Emlyn whispers to no one, but the wind carries her words anyway. 

   For a while, there’s a comfortable silence between them and Emlyn soon drops her hand. She regards the creature with fascination now, rather than horror and moves to stand a little closer. 

   It stops her approach with an outstretched arm.  **“It is very windy here. You might fall.”**

   Emlyn obeys and stays where she stands. “You’re the…” Should she call it a creature right to its face like that? That’d be rude and she’d rather not make an enemy out of it. “The, the vigilante, right?” 

   It snorts and brings its grinning face close to hers.  **“Venom.”** At her confused look, it adds.  **“My name is Venom.”**

   “Venom,” Emlyn repeats and its grin broadens in response before leaning away once more. 

   Calmer now, Emlyn gives another try at staring off into the city lights. She swallows a thick lump in her throat and reaches out towards Venom and she finds steady footing by gripping on its arm. She peaks over its inky form and stares at the golden, dancing lights of the city. Everything moves in a swaying of shimmer and shadow with every color coming out to play at least once during the night. 

   It’s an incredible sight, for sure, but Emlyn’s smile grows bitter and she returns to gaze at her stars. Nostalgia washes over her and, for a fleeting moment, she feels like a girl again. The words come unbidden as she points to a random star. “I want to go… There.” 

   Venom angles around to see where she’s reaching and shakes his head in rejection.  **“You would not like it there. A wasteland where unsavory and undesirable individuals are sent there to rot.”**

   Emlyn stares hard at the star gleaming at the end of her finger before dropping her hand and frowning. “So, that’s like the prison section of the universe?” 

**“In a sense, yes.”**

   Emlyn lets out an impressed huff and tilts her head, envisioning what such a place must look like and what kind of creatures inhabit it. If it’s bad enough to where Venom out right denies her far-fetched daydream, then it must be truly nightmarish. 

**“Why do you want to venture into the stars?”** She smiles at the innocent way he strings the words along - as if some part of him worried it might upset her -- and the words tumble from her mouth without any reservation. 

   “Because humans are vicious monsters.” 

**“Odd.”** Venom resounds and Emlyn finally looks at him.  **“Usually I am the one called monster.”**

   “Ah,” She croaks at the way his seemingly perpetual smile twinges with sadness and she reaches out to brush her fingertips against his arm. “People tend to judge harshly for what lies on someone’s outside. But I’ve known plenty of beautiful people with angelic faces whose true colors only show behind closed doors. My Ex being one of them.” She breathed the last part and squints her eyes at the sudden flash of his arrogant face. 

**“You are not like them.”**

   Emlyn’s breath hitches for a second and she tears her gaze away towards the stars once more. “You don’t know me. I’m hardly any better.” 

   Sirens resound in the distance and a sudden surge of panic frosts her insides straight to her heart. The anxiety digs its icy claws into her chest and Emlyn gasps loudly as she realizes exactly why she’s feeling like this. 

   “I have to get home!” Emlyn blurts and scrambles around the tower top. Venom reaches out when she wobbles, knees weak from the rush, and his pointed nails gently graze her skin. 

**“What is wrong?”**

   “My boss, Johnathan, oh my God, I know it’s passed the 12 minute mark he gave me to get home and he’s probably called the cops and they’re gonna’ be knocking on my door and if my landlord is there he will hear Romeo barking and I’ll have to leave and, oh my God, I don’t even  _ know  _ what’s happening right now, but I know Johnathan and he’s a Mother Hen who frets about his chicks!” Emlyn inhales a deep, ragged breath before facing Venom with wide eyes. “I have to go!” 

   Nodding, Venom swoops her into his arms and pulls her close to his chest. His face nestles near her ear and his warm breath tickles her skin.  **“Hold on tightly.”**

   Thankfully, Emlyn refrains from screaming, but holds Venom’s neck in the tightest chokehold possible. Honestly, her brother would be proud as she’s sure it would knock out an average human, but there’s really nothing average about Venom. 

   He leaps effortlessly from building to building. Every now and then a tentacle grips onto a nearby structure that mimics the effortless flying she’s seen SpiderMan perform when news cameras catch his heroic departure. The wind whips her cheeks and she struggles to keep her eyes open against the force of it, but the moments she can, it’s incredible the way the city is like their own personal jungle gym. 

   Venom’s careful to ensure no one sees them and if they did, it’s more like a passing glance. He cradles Emlyn with a touch that’s ultimately gentle as if afraid that if he holds her too tightly, she’ll shatter. There’s already been a couple of incidents where he’s almost lost his hold on her and her yelp of terror brings her flush against him once more. It’s odd the way she feels comfortable with him despite his malicious fanged face, but he’s been nothing but gentlemanly and that’s refreshing. 

   Funny, an alien creature has more manners than most  _ people _ she’s encountered. 

   Before they know it, Venom drops into a nearby alleyway beside her apartment due to the large police presence outside her complex. Blue and red lights flash all around them and Venom sulks into the darkest corner as he sets her down. 

   “Crap,” Emlyn murmurs as she peaks around the corner at Henry holding his cell to his ear while simultaneously speaking to an officer recording his statement. “Johnathan went all out…” 

   Venom’s white eyes seemingly glow in the shadows as he stares hard into her back. Her skin tingles at the sensation of being watched and she turns to face him once more. 

   “Thank you,” she smiles shyly and holds her arms against her stomach. “I really appreciate everything.” 

**“You are welcome.”** The way he stares at her, it’s almost as if there’s something else he wants to say, judging by the way he tilts his head this way and that. So, Emlyn waits a moment longer, the silence oppressive and heavy, until the rackety voice of her landlord draws her attention. 

   “Yes, yes, I have the keys right here.” Her landlord, still in his faded blue robe and slippers procures a set of keys and all color blanches from her face. Romeo is going to be  _ pissed  _ if someone other than her walks through that door. 

   Emlyn waves goodbye and launches from the alleyway, calling breathlessly out to Henry and then her landlord. She runs up to them and Henry immediately embraces her as her landlord sighs and folds his arms across his chest. 

   “Where the HELL were you?” Henry shouts then yanks his phone closer to his mouth. “No, not you, honey. Emlyn’s here. She just came running up here out of nowhere!” 

   “I’m sorry!” Emlyn returns the hug but soon extracts herself from it to explain to the officer and other spectators. “I decided at the last minute to take the bus home because I was getting creepy vibes and fell asleep. I missed my stop and just about ran the entire way here.” 

   “And where was your phone during all this?” Henry snaps and she recoils at the scolding. 

   “My phone?” Emlyn pats her pant pockets and then digs around her satchel for it, but finds nothing. “I, I must’ve dropped it while running.” 

   It takes a moment of convincing and small talk with her landlord (God, he makes her uncomfortable - like he’s searching for any reason to kick her out or something) before a few officers leave and it’s just Henry at her side. 

   “You know. It took me calling the cops before your landlord got his butt outta’ bed.” Henry says while staring at the middle aged man heading back to his apartment at the bottom floor.

   Emlyn nods along before timidly looking at his profile and the phone still held to his ear. She musters up the courage to speak. “I’m sorry.” 

   Henry looks down at her then to the headlights driving up behind them. He ends his call and with a shake of his head responds. “Girl, you will be when my hubby is done lecturing you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!
> 
> First, I apologize for how late the update has been. The last month or so has been crazy. Long story short, I went back to the hospital to get checked out and they assured me that it wasn't a tumor, but I did the right thing coming in when I did. Basically, if the problem presents itself again, to come back and they'll run more tests. So, for a long while, I was on bed rest. 
> 
> After the bed rest, I fell back into a spell of depression (the entire ordeal stressed me out beyond words) and I had a really hard time motivating myself to work on ANYTHING. And I literally mean anything. Didn't want to play video games, didn't want to read, didn't want to work on training my dogs -- it was a real mess. 
> 
> So, I've finally started feeling a little more motivation to work on things and I worked desperately hard on this chapter to try and make up for everything. I'm hoping that I'll start writing more again and update a little more consistently, but my goal is to finish this fic. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! xoxo


End file.
